Lettres d'éternité
by Para-San
Summary: Végéta, atteint d'une maladie mortelle, profite de sa dernière nuit pour écrire à sa famille ce qu'il n'a jamais été capable de leur dire ses joies, ses peurs, ses regrets, son amour...
1. Chapitre 1: Lettre à mon fils

Chapitre 1: Lettre à mon fils

Salut, mon grand... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris... Jamais pendant tes 18 ans je ne t'ai écrit un mot. Toujours ta mère. Il y a bien ma signature en bas de tes cartes de fête, mais tu sais bien que c'est ta mère qui a écrit le message en lui-même... Je suis pas doué avec les mots. T'a déjà du le remarquer. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de faire exception. En ce moment, tu dors. Et je suis à coté de ton lit, à te regarder dormir, écrivant avec le faible éclairage de ta lampe de chevet. Tu ne m'a pas entendu l'allumer. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais presque tous les soirs, je venais voir si tu dormais, si tu n'avais besoin de rien. Ce que j'écris doit te surprendre... Lorsque tu étais plus petit, et que tu fessais un cauchemar, ta mère se levait et allait te consoller. Je n'entrais pas dans ta chambre. Je savais que j'étais inutile face à tes larmes. Mais peut-être... Peut-être que seulement ma présence t'aurait rassuré, sans que j'ai à dire un mot ? Peut-être que, seulement le fait que tu sache que j'étais là et qu'aucun monstre ne t'attaquerait, t'aurait calmer plus vite ? Je ne sais pas. Il est trop tard maintenant... Fini, le temps des cauchemars. Et si tu en fais maintenant, tu te contrôle, tu les chasse toi-même... Tu es un homme maintenant. Bon dieu... 18 ans ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait arriver si vite. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été plus présent, dans tes premières années ? Quand je pense, maintenant, que j'ai rater tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots... Ta mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Vers qui tes pas se sont portés. Quels mots ont franchi tes lèvres en premier. C'était sa manière à elle de me punir de n'avoir pas été là. Elle m'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas compris que j'avais besoin de m'isoler, pour mettre les choses au point. Toi non plus, Trunks, tu n'a pas compris quand tu étais tout petit. Pourquoi j'étais partis, pourquoi je vivais dans un désert. Je suis un saïyen, Trunks. Un saïyen de la planète Végétasai. Carot aussi, mais... Il n'y a pas vécu. Il ne sait pas nos lois, nos coutumes... Les saïyens n'aiment pas, Trunks. Et voilà que j'avais pris comme compagne une Terrienne, un être faible que j'aurais pu casser en deux seulement en la serrant un peu trop fort. Et j'avais un fils d'elle. Un petit batard. Voilà ce que tu étais dans l'esprit d'un saïyen. Voilà ce que tu aurais été pour mon propre père. Il se serait bien moquer que je sois heureux auprès de vous, il vous aurait tué, sans pitié. Et moi, à ta naissance, je ne savais plus ce que j'étais. Je n'étais plus vraiment un saïyen, j'avais perdu ma rage, mon esprit meurtrier, mais je n'étais pas non plus un Terrien, je n'avais rien perdu de mon humeur belliqueuse. Mon esprit ne cessait pas de me dire que tu n'étais qu'un petit batard, que j'étais la honte des saïyens, que je devrais vous tuer et partir... Mais mon coeur ne voulait pas. Et je ne t'avais pas encore vu. Ta mère a envoyé Yamcha me prévenir lorsque tu es arrivé. Je suis aussitôt revenu. Je n'en revenais pas que cette petite chose gigotante puisse être mon fils. J'en suis encore moins revenus lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux vert et tes cheveux lavande... Bon, je l'avous, j'aurais préféré que tu ressemble plus à un saïyen. J'étais en train de me demander si tu étais bien mon fils, si ta mère ne s'était pas moquer de moi, et c'est alors que ta queue de singe est sortit du drap. Nul ne pouvait le nier, tu étais bien mon fils. Et si j'aurais aimé que tu ai un physique un peu plus saïyen, je le regrette a présent. J'aurais du t'aimer comme tu étais. Mais vois-tu, je n'avais pas encore mit les choses au point, alors je suis reparti. Pendant une année... Puis Mirai Trunks est revenu, et on s'est battu contre les Cyborgs. Je suis resté 2 ans après ça loin de la maison, à me défouler sur tout ce qui bougeait. Carot était mort. Mon fidèle adversaire était mort, et nous ne nous étions pas battus. Pire ! Son fils, un gamin de 11 ans, un DEMI-SAÏYEN, avait tué Cell, alors que moi, j'étais resté là à le regarder. J'avais honte de moi-même. Lorsque je me suis calmé et que je suis revenu, ta mère m'a sauté au cou. Je me suis rendu compte tout a coup à quel point je m'étais ennuyé d'elle. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu. Petit bonhomme de trois ans, qui se cachait timidement derrière sa grand-mère. Je me souvenais d'un bébé plutôt grasouillet, avec une touffe lavande et de beaux yeux verts. J'avais maintenant devant moi un gamin agile et timide qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. Les années ont passées. J'ai commençé à t'apprendre a te battre. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec le fait que tu aille jouer avec Sangothen. J'aurais voulu que vous soyiez des adversaires, comme vos pères. Mais je suppose que c'est grace à lui et à son amitié que tu a ce caractère. Ce caractère facile et blagueur. Cet air calme dont je ne me lasse jamais. C'est ce souvenir de toi que j'emporte. Pardonne moi d'avoir été dur avec toi, de t'avoir engeuler pour des conneries comme tes notes ou ta manière de combattre. J'aurais tellement voulu être fier de toi, et affronter le spectre de mon père en lui lançant en pleine geule que j'avais été un meilleur père que lui. Ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est que j'étais fier de toi, et ce, peu importe ce que tu ferais. Je veux que tu te souvienne de ça, Trunks. Je suis fier de toi. Peu importe ce que tu accomplira dans la vie. Je vais mourir, Trunks. Le médecin a été clair. Je ne vous ai rien dis pour ne pas vous faire de la peine, pour ne pas vous voir souffrir. Je suis égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyiez tous après moi à pleurer pour mes derniers jours. Je voulais vous voir normaux, vous voir vaguer a vos occupations. C'est ma dernière nuit, Trunks. Demain, je ne serai plus là. Je vais trouver un petit coin où mourir en paix. Le médecin a été clair. Rien ne pourra me sauver, pas même les Dragon Ball. Ne pleure pas Trunks. Il faut que tu sois fort. Pour ta mère et ta soeur. De là-haut, je continus de veiller sur vous. Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dis: Je t'aime, mon fils...

Végéta


	2. Chapitre 2 Lettre à ma fille

Chapitre deux: Lettre à ma fille

Salut ma belle... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis revenu dans ta chambre après t'avoir border. Je sais, ça n'arrive presque jamais. Je ressentais le besoin de te voir une dernière fois. De te voir si calme, si innocente, si belle... Si loin de la petite tornade qui vit pendant le jour. Ma petite tornade, ma petite peste, ma petite fille... Autant ton frère peut avoir le comportement de ta mère quand il veut, autant tu me ressemble. Fière, ne dit pas souvent ce que tu ressens, surtout si tu juge cela dégradant. Ne fais pas comme moi, Bra... Dis aux gens ce que tu ressens, même si c'est de la peur, de la peine, de l'amour... Sinon, tu sera malheureuse toute ta vie. Crois-en l'expérience de ton vieux papa, qui sans ta maman, serait encore aussi sauvage et inacessible qu'avant. Tu a présentement 5 ans, tu cours partout, tu aime te dépenser. J'aurais aimé t'entraîner, mais bien que tu me ressemble dans tes expressions, tu ressemble de l'extérieur à ta maman, et tu a aussi ses habitudes féminines... Je n'ai jamais compris a quoi cela pouvait bien te servir à 5 ans de te maquiller. Quoi, tu veux te trouver un petit copain parmis tes camarades d'école ? Bra, laisse toi le temps de grandir... Tu es une magnifique petite fille, et bientôt, tu sera une femme sublime, autant que ta maman, sinon plus(mais ne va pas lui dire!). Je te regarde dormir, ma princesse, et je ne cesse de m'émerveiller devant ton petit visage. Tu es si innocente ma belle. Pendant ces cinq années avec toi, j'ai appris à connaître ton monde, ce monde qui est aussi le mien depuis des années, sans que je ne veuille me l'avouer. Depuis cinq ans, j'ai un peu délaissé mon entraînement pour être avec toi. Je ne le regrette pas. Je ne le regretterai jamais. Même les actions les plus simples devenaient avec toi un conte féérique. Avec toi, j'ai réappris à me confier. Tu es la seule à présent à savoir les légendes du peuple saïyen, pour lequel tu te passionne. Mais tu sais, ma belle, s'ils étaient encore vivants, mon peuple aurait tôt fait de te tuer. Et pourtant, tu reste émerveillée devant leur culture, leur croyance, leurs légendes, même si tu ne les fais pas tiennes. J'aurais tellement voulu que les saïyens soient encore vivant, et que leurs moeurs soient différentes. J'aurais été si fier de vous emmené, Trunks et toi, sur ma planète. Cette planète où j'ai grandis, où j'ai tant de souvenir... J'aurais été si fier de vous présenter a mon père, et qu'il vous accepte. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Bra, que tu aurais vraiment été une princesse ? Oui, tu es notre princesse à maman et à moi, mais tu l'aurais été pour tout le peuple saïyen. Je n'ai aucun royaume à vous offrir, Bra, et si tu savais comment ça me peine... Quel sorte de prince suis-je ? Je n'ai plus rien à vous offrir, rien, sauf mon amour. Sauf mes connaissances. Si tu vas voir dans le grenier, tu trouvera une vieille malle avec des livres. Des livres de légendes saïyennes. Tu connais certaines d'entre elles, d'autre tu ne les connais pas. Je voudrais que tu les lise, avec Trunks s'il veut bien. Demande le lui, dis-lui que c'est moi qui lui demande. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne te les raconte pas moi-même... J'aurais aimé, Bra, mais le temps me manque... Il y a quelques temps, j'ai été voir le médecin, tu sais, celui que tu vas voir depuis que tu es toute petite. Il m'a examiné, il m'a fait passé des tests. Papa est très malade. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps a vivre. Je ne vous ai rien dis, je sais. Je voulais que mes derniers souvenirs de vous, ce soit avec des rires, des sourires, vous voir comme à l'habitude. Je ne voulais pas voir vos beaux visages plein de larmes. Demain, papa ne sera plus là. Cette nuit est ma dernière nuit. Je viens d'aller voir ton frère, il dormait paisiblement. Toi aussi, tu dors ma belle. Demain matin, quand tu vas te lever, tu va lire cette lettre, et tu ne comprendra pas très bien. Ou plutôt, tu ne voudra pas y croire. Mais c'est vrai, mon bébé. Tu ne reverra plus jamais papa. Ce soir, quand tu m'a embrassé, c'était pour la dernière fois. Ne pleure pas, Bra... Du ciel, je vais toujours veiller sur toi, sur Trunks et sur maman. Je vais voir, sur mon petit nuage, la femme magnifique que tu es devenue, et même si tu ne me vois pas, ne m'entends pas, je veux que tu sache que je serai toujours fier de toi. Cinq ans avec toi, ce ne fut pas assez, mais ce sera cinq ans que je vais garder dans le fond de mon coeur. Je t'aime, ma belle Bra...

papa


	3. Chapitre 3 Lettre à ma femme

Chapitre 3: Lettre à ma femme

Bonjour, mon amour... Je me doute de ta surprise en découvrant le lit vide et cette lettre sur mon oreiller. Tu dois croire que je suis parti m'entraîner, comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bulma, j'ai perdu cette rage que j'avais lorsque tu m'a rencontrer. Depuis des années, je n'ai pas parler de tous vous tuer, de détruire votre monde... Au contraire, j'ai aidé tes amis à défendre cette planète, en sacrifiant ma vie parfois. Je ne suis plus le même Végéta qu'à mon arrivée. Et je te le dois. Sans toi, je serais encore ce monstre qui détruit tout sur son passage, qui n'épargne aucune vie, qui ne fait que se battre, manger dormir, qui n'a pas de sentiment. En d'autre mots, je serais encore... un animal. Mais voilà que je t'ai rencontrée. Tu t'es armée de patience, de gentilesse, et tu a su m'apprivoiser. Avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce qui se passait, tu m'avais mis la laisse autour du cou, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Lorsque tu m'a appris que tu attendais Trunks... Je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais encore trop avec la mentalité d'un saïyen, j'étais hanté par la voix de mes ancêtres qui me couvraient de honte. C'était surtout mon père qui venait me hanter. Pendant mes nuits, surtout. Je m'étais isolé, je m'entraînais dans le désert. Il n'y avait que lorsque je me dépensais physiquement que j'étais correct, que je ne pensais à rien. Mais la nuit... Je voyais mon père devant moi. Il me criait des noms, me disait que j'étais la honte des saïyens, que j'étais devenu un être faible(moi, un être faible ! Alors que Carot et moi sommes les deux purs saïyens les plus puissants a avoir jamais exister !)qu'il aurait mieux fait de m'éliminer à ma naissance. Il m'ordonnait de te tuer, toi et le petit, de tuer tout le monde, de détruire la planète et de partir à la conquête de l'univers. Je voyais des images de massacres, et au milieu de tous ces corps, tu étais là; si belle, si merveilleuse, couverte de sang, morte, une main sur ton ventre qui ne bougeait plus. Je m'éveillais en hurlant. Je refusais toutes ces images qui me rendaient malade. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Jamais. Quoi que j'ai pu dire. J'aurais voulu être là pour la naissance de Trunks. Lorsque je suis revenu avec Yamcha, que tu avais envoyé me chercher, il était trop tard, il dormait déjà dans tes bras, et toi, tu avais l'air si fatiguée, mais si heureuse... C'est peut-être idiot, mais à ce moment précis, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais belle. Pourtant, tu n'étais pas maquillée, tes cheveux étaient défaits, ton visage était mouillé de sueurs et tu n'avais pas l'une de ces robes sexy que tu mettais pour m'attirer au début. Tu étais simple, très simple. Mais ton regard... Ton regard te rendait plus belle que jamais. Pourtant, je suis reparti. Même après que Sangohan ait battu Cell. Je devais affronter mes propres fantômes. A mon retour, tu ne voulais plus me lacher, et en voyant tes larmes, j'ai vu ce que je me cachais; je t'aimais, et tu m'avais énormément manquer. Tu ne peux pas savoir la fierté et l'émerveillement que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu Trunks. Un magnifique petit bonhomme qui nous ressemblait à tous les deux. Je sais que mon départ t'a blessée. Tu ne saura jamais à quel point j'en suis désolé... Les années ont passées, Trunks a grandit, et on a vieillit. Alors que je croyais que tout était terminé, que notre famille était battie, voilà que tu m'apprends la venue d'un autre enfant ! Évidamment, j'étais heureux... Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu n'étais plus vraiment en âge d'avoir des enfants... Mais tu t'en est bien sortie. Heureusement. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans ton sourire. Bra te ressemble tellement... Mais elle est plus calme. Non, calme n'est pas le mot... Elle est magnanime lorsque quelque chose la moi. Bulma, je t'aime, je veux que tu le sache. Je ne veux jamais que tu en doute. Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Je suis allé dans la chambre des enfants, tantôt. Ils dorment comme des anges. Trunks avachi sur toute la largeur de son lit, les bras balants, Bra roulée en boule avec sa poupée. Ils sont magnifiques. Jamais je ne pourrai assez te remercier pour leur naissance. Tu dois te demander si je suis malade, délirant, pour écrire tout cela. Tous ces mots que je n'ai jamais dis de vive voix, que je n'ai jamais laissé parraître. J'ai été voir le médecin il y a deux semaine, Bulma. Tu le sais, et tu m'a demandé ce qu'il avait dit. Je t'ai dis que tout était en ordre. C'est faux... Mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Ni toi, ni les enfants. Pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai sentit mon mal grandir. C'est ma dernière nuit, Bulma. Au moment où je t'écris, je vis mes dernières heures. J'ai écrit à Trunks, à Bra, et après leur avoir dit combien j'étais fier d'eux, et combien je les aimais, je viens te retrouver une dernière fois. Gouter une dernière fois à la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, gouter tes lèvres si souvent embrassées, respirer l'odeur de tes cheveux... Tout ça restera gravé dans mon coeur à jamais. Je t'aime Bulma. Pardon de ne vous avoir rien dis. Je ne voulais pas voir vos larmes, voir votre peine. Tu peux me trouver égoïste si tu veux. Mais sans le savoir, pendant ces deux semaines où vous avez agis normalement, vous m'avez offerts le plus beau des cadeaux. Et c'est le coeur en paix que je vous quitte. Tu lis ce message, et je ne suis plus là. Je dois avoir déjà trouver un petit coin calme où mourir. En paix avec le monde et avec moi-même. Du paradis, je vais continuer a veiller sur vous. Ma famille. Jamais un saïyen n'a pu être aussi heureux que moi. Ma belle Bulma... Veille sur nos enfants pour moi. Demande a Carot s'il peut prendre Trunks à sa charge pour l'entraînement. Surveille Bra pour moi lorsqu'elle sera en âge d'avoir des petits copains. Dis leur combien j'étais fier d'eux, chaque jour, qu'ils aient fait quelque chose d'exceptionnels ou pas. Dis leur que je les aime. Et lorsque tu n'aura plus la force de continuer, relis cette lettre et ces mots: Je t'aime, Bulma. Ferme les yeux, tu me vois ? Je serai à jamais dans ton coeur, dans tes souvenirs. Peut-être rencontrera tu quelqu'un que tu aimera, quelqu'un qui prendra ma place. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Mais le jour où ce gars-là va crever, il va avoir une petite surprise en arrivant au paradis , parce qu'il va voir que je laisserai pas s'en tirer celui qui aura voulu prendre ma femme !

Bulma... Je t'aime, ne l'oublis jamais...

Végéta


	4. Note de l'auteure

Note de l'auteure:

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai recu quelques messages disant comme quoi le comportement de Végéta ne collait pas avec le perso. Je voudrais vous expliquer mon point de vue, si vous me le permettez(sinon, lisez pas ! :P ) .

Premièrement, Végéta n'est pas méchant. Ou plutôt, n'est PLUS méchant. La preuve, il a réussit a devenir un super saïyen, et pour cela, il faut avoir un coeur pur. De plus, s'il était vraiment méchant, il aurait détruit la Terre et serait parti a la conquête de la galaxie. Au lieu de ça, il est rester sur Terre, s'est éprit de Bulma et lui a donné un fils, pour commencer. Lorsque Boo a attaquer, ne s'est-il pas sacrifier pour sauver la Terre, ses habitants, et sa famille ? Oui. La preuve qu'il tient plus a Bulma et Trunks qu'ils ne peuvent y penser.

Mais encore, (tome 42) lorsque Dendé demande a Porunga de ressuscité tous ceux qui ont été tués sur Terre sauf les criminels, Végéta est ressuscité. Donc, il est considéré comme un innocent. Donc, IL N'EST PLUS MÉCHANT ! Il a radicalement changer depuis qu'il est avec Bulma. Plus de meurtres inutiles(enfin, on est pas au courrant...), et même s'il est encore habité par ce gout de se battre(que voulez-vous, c'est la mentalité saïyenne....), il s'entraîne seul, et non sur les humains.

Deuxièmement, c'est son orgeuil qui lui interdit de montrer publiquement, ou même dans l'intimité, qu'il aime sa famille. Mais n'a t'il pas serrer Trunks dans ses bras, avant de l'assomer, ainsi que Sangothen, afin de les confier a Piccolo, avant de se sacrifier ? Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et il a tenter, maladroitement, de témoigner de l'amour a son fils. De plus, quand Sangoku a promis des "photos chaudes" au doyen des Kaïo Shin, Végéta a piquer une crise en apprenant que c'était des photos de Bulma. Il était enragé, jaloux. Mais la jalousie n'est-elle pas de l'amour ? De l'amour abusif, je vous l'accorde, mais de l'amour quand même. Donc, c'est son orgeuil, et la manière dont il a été élevé qui l'empêche de dire ces trois mots, et tout ce que cela implique.

Mais voilà, dans ma fic, Végéta SAIT qu'il va mourir, que RIEN ne peut le sauver. Et il faut bien qu'il dise une fois, une seule fois, à sa famille ce qu'il ressent, non ? Son orgeuil n'a plus aucune raison de tenir. Il va mourir. Il n'a plus rien a perdre, et il sait que s'il part sans avoir dit ces mots, son âme ne connaîtra pas le repos. Mais comme il hésite encore, il tourne autour du pot, reviens sur son passé, rappelle de bons moments. Il ne s'est jamais confié a personne de sa vie, personne n'en vallait la peine. Mais il aime sa famille, et a, dans une certaine mesure, confiance en elle. Elle est tout pour lui, puisqu'il serait prêt a mourir pour la sauver, comme il l'a montré avec Babidi et Boo. Il l'aime, mais ne l'a jamais avoué. Imaginez si du jour au lendemain, Végéta se plantait devant eux pour leur dire qu'il les aime. La crise cardiaque assurée. Mais là, il espère que ces trois mots seront quelque peu camoufflé par l'annonce de sa mort. La tristesse l'emportera sur la surprise.

Alors voilà, c'est comme ça que je vois Végéta, et je l'ai fais réagir en conséquence. Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi mauvais qu'il le prétends. Il est juste un peu bourru et amer, mais qui ne le serais pas en voyant sa planète détruite par un tyran qu'il lui faut ensuite servir ?(Au fait, je n'attends pas de réponse a cette question, a moins qu'un extra-terrestre se cache parmis nous ?)

Au fait, je suis en train de penser a la proposition d'Atalia, soit d'ajouter a la suite la réaction des personnages à la lecture des lettres. Je ne sais pas si cela va se faire, mais j'y pense, et ai déjà quelques idées. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des review, vous êtes super gentils(sauf exception...que vous reconnaîtrez, j'en suis sure...)

Merci !

Para


	5. Chapitre 4 Et les larmes dans nos yeuxTr...

Chapitre 4 Et les larmes dans nos yeux...(Trunks)

Trunks se réveilla au petit matin avec le soleil dans la face. Il avait ENCORE oublier de fermer le store. Il se redressa, appuyé sur son coude, et se frotta les yeux de son autre main. Il contempla sa chambre, son bordel habituel. Quelque chose avait bouger. Tiens... Pourquoi sa chaise était-elle a coté de son lit, et non devant son bureau ? Qui avait allumer sa lampe de chevet ? Conscient que quelque chose se passait, Trunks s'assit en vitesse. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. La lettre. Il la saisit d'une main fébrile. L'écriture de son père ?? Il ouvrit l'envellope, et commença a lire, sans pouvoir s'expliquer la boule qui commençait a se former dans sa gorge. Il se mit a rire aux premiers mots. Ca, il le savait, son père n'était pas fort sur les mots du tout. Il remarqua des taches incolore sur le papier, qui avait étendue l'encre. Des larmes. Végéta avait pleurer ? Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la mauvaise impression de Trunks. Il sentait la boule dans sa gorge monter, puis descendre. Son père attendait derrière sa porte lorsqu'il fessait des cauchemars ?!? Mais bien sur qu'il aurait aimer que son père soit là ! Trunks avait toujours déborder d'admiration devant son père. De savoir que ce grand guerrier, ce héros pour lui, était près de lui, pour chasser ses mauvais rêves, auraient calmer Trunks aussitôt. Lui aussi aurait aimer que son père soit plus présent. Il ne se rappellait pas vraiment de ses premières années, et très peu du retour de son père, mais il se souvenait que sa mère pleurait souvent, et parlait beaucoup de lui. A travers les paroles de Bulma, il avait apprit a aimer et a respecter son père, et avait été très impressionné de le rencontrer enfin. Lui, savait quel mot il avait dit. Un mot qui avait fait éclatté sa mère en sanglots. Papa. Sa mère le lui avait dit bien souvent. Trunks réprima un sanglot en lisant les mots de son père. Son père était fier de lui. Végéta avait peu parler de son père, mais Trunks était prêt a l'affirmer haut et fort; son père a lui était mille fois mieux que le roi des saïyens. Et il aimait son père. Combien de journées Trunks avait-il passé devant la vitre de la salle anti-gravité, a regarder son père s'entraîner ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait arrêter, ou presque, le jour où Végéta l'avait fait entrer, et avait décidé de l'entraîner. Trunks se rappellait de sa joie ce jour-là. Il ne croyait pas que son père était aussi fort, mais Végéta l'entraînait en douceur, il n'avait jamais blessé Trunks. Mais parfois, encore, Trunks allait devant la vitre et regardait son père s'entraîner. Il aimait le voir si calme, si concentré...si Végéta. Trunks aurait aimé avoir un peu du caractère de son père. Un caractère saïyen. Froid, calculateur, mais capable de tendresse et d'amour. Il avait essayer d'avoir un peu de cet orgeuil saïyen qu'il enviait a son père, mais Bulma lui avait dit qu'il était mieux comme il était, alors il n'avait pas insisté. En se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fini sa lecture, Trunks repencha les yeux vers la feuille, ou les traces de larmes l'inquiétaient.

_Ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est que j'étais fier de toi, et ce, peu importe ce que tu ferais. Je veux que tu te souvienne de ça, Trunks. Je suis fier de toi. Peu importe ce que tu accomplira dans la vie._

Trunks sourit. Lui aussi était fier de son père. Il l'aimait tellement. Rien ne pouvait venir a bout du prince des saïyens. Il était immortel. Trunks pourrait a jamais s'engeuler avec lui, et laisser Végéta se rapprocher lentement pour se faire pardonner sans jamais s'excuser. A jamais, il pourrait s'entraîner avec son père, rire avec lui, comme cela arrivait DE TEMPS EN TEMPS.

_Je vais mourir, Trunks. _

Non. Il avait mal lu. C'était impossible.

_Je vais mourir, Trunks. Le médecin a été clair. C'est ma dernière nuit, Trunks. Demain, je ne serai plus là. Rien ne pourra me sauver, pas même les Dragon Ball. Ne pleure pas Trunks._

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Ne pas pleurer ? Alors que son père, l'homme qu'il respectait et aimait le plus au monde, allait mourir ? Ne pas pleurer ? Rester tout bêtement là, a se dire que la vie était chienne ? Non. Cela lui était impossible.

_Je vais mourir, Trunks._

Non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Pas son père. Pas Végéta !

_De là-haut, je continus de veiller sur vous. Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dis: Je t'aime, mon fils..._

_Je t'aime, mon fils... Je t'aime, mon fils..._ Ces mots que Trunks avait attendu toute sa vie, pour lesquels il aurait renoncer a tout, il les aurait échanger a présent. Il les aurait échanger pour que Végéta revienne. Qu'il veille sur sa famille, qu'il pose encore son regard froid sur eux, qu'ils devinent son amour sans qu'il ne le dise. Jamais plus Trunks ne verrait son père. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder s'entraîner, lui dire des bêtises pour le seul plaisir de voir le saïyen s'énerver. Plus jamais il ne verrait Sangoku et Végéta se disputer joyeusement comme a leur habitude. Jamais pu il ne pourrait serrer son père dans ses bras, lui dire combien il l'aimait, sans que son père ne fasse autre chose que sourire.

_Je t'aime, mon fils..._

_Je t'aime, mon fils..._

_Je t'aime, mon fils..._

_Je t'aime, mon fils..._

Trunks éclatta en sanglots et glissa au sol, tenant la lettre fortement dans son poing. Il comprenait a présent les larmes sur le papier, et les siennes allèrent s'y mèler. Tout en sanglotant et en tremblant, Trunks sorti l'album photo. Des photos de sa famille. Au début, des photos de lui bébé et de sa mère, puis bientôt Végéta s'était ajouter. Trunks regarda pendant un long moment le visage innexpressif de son père. Trunks grandissait au fil des photos, et bientôt Bra s'était aussi ajoutée. La dernière photo datait d'une semaine a peine. Son père, si calme, avait passer un bra autour de la taille de son épouse, alors que Bra lui avait grimper dans le dos. Trunks était a coté de son père, qui lui souriait avec fierté. Plus jamais Trunks ne sentirait ce sentiment, de voir le regard de son père posé sur lui.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Plus jamais...

_Je t'aime, mon fils..._

Note de l'auteure:

Bon, voilà, le prochain chapitre, ce sera Bra qui découvre sa lettre. Je ne pensais que faire trois chapitre, mais finalement j'ai opté pour la suggestion d'Atalia, mais si ça ne vous plait pas, dites-moi le et j'arrête ca la.


	6. Chapitre 5 Et les larmes dans nos yeuxBr...

Chapitre 5 Et les larmes dans nos yeux...(Bra)

Bra fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Elle entendait son frère hurler, appeller leur père d'une voix misérable. Bra se tourna et se lova contre sa poupée. Un cadeau de son papa. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que son imbécile de frangin avait a crier comme cela le matin ?!? Leur chambres étaient dans des ailes éloignées de la Capsule Corp. Il avait du réveiller tout le monde a beugler de la sorte ! Bra se redressa a moitié et s'étira comme un chat. Elle se leva lentement et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse pour se brosser les cheveux. Puis, elle s'habilla. Trunks avait enfin cesser de geuler. Surement que Végéta avait finit la dernière boîte de céréales, et que Trunks devait prendre autre chose. Quel abruti. Elle maudit ses parents de lui avoir fait un frère aussi crétin. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre, elle revint sur ses pas et fit un dernier calin a Miss. Tasaï, la poupée que son père lui avait donner lorsqu'elle était encore un petit bébé. Elle l'avait nommée Miss Tasaï, plus vieille, en l'honneur de Végétasaï, la planète d'origine de son père. Bra sourit. Le parfum de son père était encore imprégner dans la poupée. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit la lettre, posée sur l'oreiller a coté de Miss. Tasaï. Elle la prit et fit un grand sourire en voyant l'écriture de son père. Il voulait surement la tester, voir si elle avait bien apprit a lire avec sa mère. A 5 ans, Bra était déjà une petite génie, et Bulma s'en vantait souvent.

_Salut ma belle... _

Elle sourit. Elle aimait lorsque son père lui disait des petits surnoms. Qu'il lui dise qu'il la trouvait belle. Elle continua sa lecture et hocha la tête. Pourquoi son père était-il revenu dans sa chambre après avoir border sa fille ? C'était leur rituel, a eux deux. Bulma allait coucher la petite, mais c'était a Végéta d'aller la border, de lui raconter une histoire et de fermer la lumière. Oui, Bra était fière. Et alors ? Elle avait le droit d'immiter son père ! Mais s'il disait que ça l'avait rendu malheureux... Son père aurait voulu l'entraîner ? Et bien... Elle pourrait peut-être se forcer, non ? D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de tord d'apprendre a se battre... Elle serait seulement en mesure de se défendre plus adéquatement. Pourquoi elle se maquillait ? Bin voyons ! Pour être la plus jolie petite fille de la maternelle ! Où son père avait-il la tête ? ...Devenir plus belle que sa maman ? Mais Bra n'y voyait aucun inconvénient... Elle était heureuse que son papa ne regrette pas d'avoir laisser son entraînement pour elle. Elle adorait son père. Et elle espérait pouvoir lui montrer plein de choses encore. Sa vie commençait. Et elle était rassurée de savoir que son papa serait toujours là pour la pour la protéger, la faire rire, la rassurer. Son papa était si merveilleux... Oh ça oui, elle aimait les légendes saïyennes ! Elle savait bien que les saïyens n'étaient pas tous aussi gentil que son papa et Sangoku. Mais ils la fascinait. Ces fiers combattants qui devenaient des singes géants lors de la pleine lune, et qui pouvait devenir des combatants aux cheveux dorés après beaucoups d'épreuves, comme son papa, son frère et la famille de Sangoku. Elle savait que Sangoku avait été le premier super saïyen depuis près de 10 000 ans. Mais peu importe, les saïyens auraient été capable de le devenir aussi. Et leurs légendes étaient si belles ! Ils avaient une manière bien poétique d'expliquer le changement de saisons, la rotation de Végétasai autour de leur soleil, la création de la planète, la venue de la première neige... Oui, elle savait que son propre grand-père était un homme cruel, qu'il n'avait jamais aimer son fils. Elle savait aussi que s'il était vivant, il les aurait tuer, sa maman, Trunks et elle. Et peut-être aussi Végéta, pour avoir prit une terrienne comme épouse. Mais Bra secoua la tête. Non ! Jamais le roi Végéta n'aurait été capable de tuer Trunks, il était trop fort pour ça ! Et son frère l'aurait protéger, ainsi que sa maman... Quand a tuer Végéta, n'en parlons pas ! C'est lui qui aurait tuer son père d'avoir toucher a sa famille.

Une vieille male pleine de livres de légende ? Génial ! Mais... Pourquoi les lire avec Trunks ? Pourquoi pas avec son papa ? Ah...L'explication était tout de suite après... Le temps lui manquait ? Comment ça ? Ah oui, son médecin... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, le médecin ? Son papa était malade ?

_Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps a vivre. _

Non... C'était impossible. Pas son papa.

_Demain, papa ne sera plus là. Cette nuit est ma dernière nuit. _

Non ! Bra ne voulait pas y croire ! Elle éclatta en sanglots, la lettre tomba au sol et elle sauta dans son lit pour serrer Miss. Tasaï dans ses bras.

-Non...Non...Papa... Je t'en pris papa... Je vais être gentille...Reviens...

Elle respira l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle adorait, imprégné dans le tissu de la poupée, et après un moment, elle se calma. Elle reprit la lettre, et continua sa lecture, les larmes aux yeux.

_Demain matin, quand tu vas te lever, tu va lire cette lettre, et tu ne comprendra pas très bien. Ou plutôt, tu ne voudra pas y croire._

Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était une mauvaise farce ! Son papa était l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers(après Sangoku) , il ne pouvait pas mourir a cause d'une petite maladie ! Non !

_Tu ne reverra plus jamais papa. Ce soir, quand tu m'a embrassé, c'était pour la dernière fois. _

Non... Jamais plus elle ne reverrait son papa. Plus jamais il ne la serrait dans ses bras puissants, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le surprendre lorsqu'il méditait pour lui sauter dessus. Jamais plus elle ne le regarderait dans les yeux longtemps longtemps, jusqu'a ce que l'un d'eux(Bra, le plus souvent) esquisse un sourire. Jamais plus elle ne sentirait le regard de son père sur elle, jamais plus il ne la retiendrait lorsqu'elle s'en allait pour tomber. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait cacher son visage contre le torse de son papa, ou dans le creux de son cou, et rester la un long moment, seulement pour être près de lui et respirer son odeur.

_Je t'aime, ma belle Bra..._

Des mots doux. Des mots qui fessaient mal. Des mots d'amour de son papa. Les premiers...et les derniers. Elle serra la lettre contre son coeur, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle rangea la lettre dans son coffre a bijoux, pis s'assit sur son lit, Miss. Tasaï dans ses bras. Plus jamais...

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Jamais on ne vit un enfant de 5 ans avec une peine plus grande que cette petite fille qui avait perdu son papa, l'homme le plus merveilleux a ses yeux. Elle devait maintenant avancer toute seule dans la vie, sans son soutien...

_Je t'aime, ma belle Bra..._


	7. Chapitre 6 Et les larmes dans nos yeuxBu...

Chapitre 7 Et les larmes dans nos yeux...(Bulma)

Mais qu'avait donc ses enfants a crier de la sorte ? Trunks quinze minutes auparavant, et maintenant Bra ! Bulma se tourna puis se retourna dans son grand lit, avant de chercher la chaleur du corps de son mari. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, du bras de Végéta autour de sa taille, de se caler contre son torse puisant pour écouter les battements de son coeur. De ce coeur autrefois de pierre qui ne battait maintenant plus que pour elle et leurs enfants. Les yeux fermés, elle esquissa un sourire. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait dans ses bras. Son mari. Son amant. Son homme. Son prince. Peu importe ce que les autres disaient. Elle, elle savait bien que Végéta était ce prince charmant qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Cet être capable de l'apaiser d'un seul regard, de faire enfler son coeur d'amour seulement avec un "bonjour". Cet homme pour qui elle voulait être la plus belle, la plus séduisante, afin de le garder pour toujours près d'elle, en elle. Le père de ses enfants. Son beau prince ténébreux au passé mélancolique. Capable du meilleur, comme du pire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir de leurs fréquentes disputes. Combien de fois avait-elle claquer la porte ? Bien souvent. Trop souvent. Mais elle était toujours revenue. Et il ne lui avait jamais garder rancune. Ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Mais Bulma savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans ces chicannes. Car elles avaient leurs bons cotés. Elles leur permettait de se réconcillier, et de fêter leur retrouvaille dans leur chambre, leur sanctuaire, leur nid d'amour. Bulma chercha le corps de son mari avec sa main, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa, frisonnante entre les draps blanc, en voyant le lit vide.

-Végéta ?!?

Était-il parti s'entraîner ? Où peut-être avait-il été voir les enfants. Il les aimait tellement, même s'il ne leur disait jamais. Puis, elle vit la lettre.

_Bonjour, mon amour... _

Un frisson la parcourut a ses mots. Mon amour. Jamais il ne l'avait appeller ainsi. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur dans son corps, et son coeur menaça d'exploser. Elle se retint de ne pas courir a la cuisine pour l'embrasser. Mieux vallait lire la lettre, voir quelle surprise il lui réservait encore, et ensuite le remercier pour ses gentillesses.

_Sans toi, je serais encore ce monstre qui détruit tout sur son passage, qui n'épargne aucune vie, qui ne fait que se battre, manger dormir, qui n'a pas de sentiment. En d'autre mots, je serais encore... un animal. _

Oui. Elle se rappellait de ses regards noirs au tout début, alors qu'il l'intimidait follement. Alors qu'il l'attirait sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer. Son regard n'était pas plus doux maintenant, mais elle voyait une différence. Son regard noir était plein d'amour lorsqu'il se posait sur elle ou sur leurs enfants, mais Bulma était bien la seule a le remarquer, quoique les petits sentaient aussi un peu des sentiments de leur père. Et c'était elle qui l'avait changer. Avec son amour. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Surement sa plus belle réussite.

_Il m'ordonnait de te tuer, toi et le petit, de tuer tout le monde, de détruire la planète et de partir à la conquête de l'univers. Je voyais des images de massacres, et au milieu de tous ces corps, tu étais là; si belle, si merveilleuse, couverte de sang, morte, une main sur ton ventre qui ne bougeait plus. Je m'éveillais en hurlant. Je refusais toutes ces images qui me rendaient malade. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Jamais. _

Le père de Végéta. Un homme qu'elle était heureuse de n'avoir jamais rencontrer. Elle ignorait les cauchemars que Végéta avai du endurer pendant sa grossesse, elle ne le voyait pas. Mais elle comprenait maintenant son départ, même si elle aurait voulu être près de lui, et le serrer dans ses bras pour lui prouver son amour, pour le rassurer. Glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés a la mode saïyenne et lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Elle espérait seulement que les fantômes de son passé ne venaient plus le hanter.

_Tu étais simple, très simple. Mais ton regard... Ton regard te rendait plus belle que jamais._

Et comment ! Elle était si fière de pouvoir présenter a l'homme qu'elle aimait leur enfant. Cet être issu de la fusion de leur corps et de leur âme. Ce petit bout d'eux deux, du meilleur d'eux deux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Végéta la trouvait belle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle s'était souvent poser la question, sans toutefois le questionner lui, le principal intéressé.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir la fierté et l'émerveillement que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu Trunks. Un magnifique petit bonhomme qui nous ressemblait à tous les deux. _

Oui, Trunks était un petit garçon magnifique et adorable dans ses vêtements qu'il portait ample. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu un jeune homme particulièrement séduisant et qu'il portait des vêtements beaucoup plus ajustés, Bulma se demandait combien de temps s'écoulerait encore avant qu'elle ait la nouvelle de la naissance d'un petit-enfant...

_Alors que je croyais que tout était terminé, que notre famille était battie, voilà que tu m'apprends la venue d'un autre enfant ! Évidamment, j'étais heureux... Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi._

Évidamment, elle avait bien vu la peur dans les yeux de Végéta, 6 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncer la venue de Bra. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait lu sa peur de la perdre. Mais oui, elle s'en était sortie. Et Végéta adorait sa petite princesse. Et Bra le lui rendait bien.

_Bulma, je t'aime, je veux que tu le sache._

Elle éclatta en sanglots. Ces mots ! Ces mots tant attendu ! Enfin, il lui disait ! Par écrit peut-être, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus a douter des sentiments de son mari. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, il lui avait enfin dit !

_Je suis allé dans la chambre des enfants, tantôt. Ils dorment comme des anges.Ils sont magnifiques._

Oui, elle le savait. Leurs enfants. Leurs bébés. Trunks, si grand maintenant, si indépendant, mais toujours aussi tendre envers sa famille. Bra, si petite encore, si innocente, rayon de soleil dans leur vie.

_Tu dois te demander si je suis malade, délirant, pour écrire tout cela. Tous ces mots que je n'ai jamais dis de vive voix, que je n'ai jamais laissé parraître. _

Il avait du manger un coup sur la tête en se bagarant un peu trop fort avec Sangoku. Quels imbéciles ces deux-là quand ils voulaient ! Bientôt, Végéta regretterait sa lettre. Mais Bulma la garderait précieusement, preuve tangible des sentiments de son époux.

_C'est ma dernière nuit, Bulma. Au moment où je t'écris, je vis mes dernières heures._

...Non. C'était une mauvaise blague. En voyant les larmes de son époux sur le papier non loin de cette phrase, Bulma perdit et son sourire, et sa belle assurance.

_...je viens te retrouver une dernière fois. Gouter une dernière fois à la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, gouter tes lèvres si souvent embrassées, respirer l'odeur de tes cheveux... Tout ça restera gravé dans mon coeur à jamais. Je t'aime Bulma._

Son monde s'écroulait. Elle voyait pour la première fois ces mots si désirés, et tout son univers s'écroulait. Elle se mit a sanglotter, sentant son âme se fendre. Son coeur, si gros d'amour a son réveil, se contractait dans sa poitrine. Plus jamais le soleil n'illuminerait sa vie. Car ce soleil avait un nom. Un nom auparavant si doux a ses oreilles, mais qui maintenant n'entraînait que le froid, que la solitude, que le vide. Un si grand vide. Un nom, un seul. Végéta.

_Et lorsque tu n'aura plus la force de continuer, relis cette lettre et ces mots: Je t'aime, Bulma. Ferme les yeux, tu me vois ? Je serai à jamais dans ton coeur, dans tes souvenirs. _

Pourrait-elle se contenter d'un souvenir ? Alors que chaque nuit, elle rêverait de le retrouver ? De se coller contre lui, respirer son odeur, caresser ses lèvres douces, masser d'une main experte les muscles tendus après un dur entraînement, pour finalement se retrouver étendue sur le lit, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, alors qu'au dessus d'elle le prince des saiyens la regardait avec triomphe, fier de sa victoire ? Pourrait-elle se contenter d'un souvenir alors qu'il pourrait venir lui voler un baiser après leur lutte, avant de se coller près d'elle, de caresser ses reins avec douceur, de laisser ses grandes mains douces caresser son dos avec désir ? Pourrait-elle se contenter de souvenirs alors qu'ils n'avaient pas finis leurs nuits de folies ?

_Peut-être rencontrera tu quelqu'un que tu aimera, quelqu'un qui prendra ma place. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. _

Jamais personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Jamais personne ne serait en mesure de combler son coeur comme Végéta l'avait fait. Son mari. Son beau prince. Son amant depuis presque 20 ans.

_Mais le jour où ce gars-là va crever, il va avoir une petite surprise en arrivant au paradis , parce qu'il va voir que je laisserai pas s'en tirer celui qui aura voulu prendre ma femme !_

Son Végéta, fidel a lui-même, possesif et jaloux, capable d'aimer ou d'hair. Bulma sanglotta un bon moment, avant de se lever et de se dirriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Trunks y était déja, bercant sa soeur sanglottante alors que lui-même ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Bulma rejoignit ses enfants et les etreignit, mêlant ses larmes aux leurs. Ses raisons de vivre. Ses seuls souvenirs de son amour a jamais disparu. Trunks tenait une lettre froissée dans sa main. Bra tenait son coffre a bijoux contre elle, et a travers la vitre, Bulma pouvait voir une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée. Un jour, peut-être, la laisseraient-ils lire leur lettre. Tout comme, un jour, elle pourrait leur faire lire la sienne.

-Chut...Chut...Mes bébés... Je sais ce que vous ressentez... Mais il faut être fort... Ou qu'il soit, Végéta veille sur nous... Il nous aimera toujours... Il ne faut pas pleurer... Papa est toujours la, mais on ne le voit pas...

-Tu peux bien dire ça, mais toi aussi tu pleure maman, remarqua Trunks.

-Oui... Je sais...

Elle les pressa contre son coeur. Ses enfants. LEURS enfants. Les momes, comme disait Végéta les premières années. Qu'importe. C'était leurs momes. Végéta existait encore. Il existait a travers Bra, a travers Trunks. Ce serait dur, mais elle devait garder courage. Dans quelques années, elle le rejoindrait. Son mari. Son homme. Son prince. Son Végéta.

_Bulma... Je t'aime, ne l'oublis jamais..._

Et voilà ! C'est ici que ça se finit. Des commentaires ? Des plaintes ? Laissez une review, et on se revoit dans une autre fic !

Para


End file.
